Stormy Night
by CBloom2
Summary: Thunderstorm, slippery roads, ghostly figures in the road - what could go wrong? Ethan and Cal are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I would like to thank you all who read and reviewed my last story, I get the best reviews from you Casualty fans.**

 **A shout out to Soozer 8 who gave me this suggestion - the boys are involved in a car crash where they have to rely on each other until help arrives - and for the purpose of this story, help arrives quite slowly.**

 **Of course, one or both of them are going to be hurt - there will be some comfort and hopefully a bit of brotherly banter so that it doesn't get to depressing.**

 **As usual I don't own anyone who you may recognise. So onwards...**

 **Stormy Night**

"Well I'm glad I don't work there!" Dr Ethan Hardy exclaimed as his brother Dr Caleb Knight, started to drive out of the car park. They had been sent to shadow some doctors in a different hospital for a day as part of Mrs Beauchamp's new idea of how they could raise standards in their own ED.

"What makes you say that?" Cal wondered.

"I think I'd die of boredom before whatever was wrong with me killed me..." Ethan uncharacteristically blustered, causing Cal to burst out laughing. Ethan looked across at his amused brother, "Oh ha ha. I know I may not be the most fun loving, excitable person to ever walk the planet, and that sometimes I have the sensitivity of a plank of wood, what was it you called me...a robot - but honestly, there was no sympathy, no empathy...just nothing! It was like walking around a cyborg facility. I can't remember anything that they told me today, can you?"  
Cal shrugged, "Oh wait, you never listen anyway so there's no point asking you."

"Oi!" Cal argued, "I do listen...when there's something interesting to listen to. But you're right, that place made Connie look like Mother Theresa and Princess Diana all rolled into one! I just hope Mother Theresa doesn't start grilling us on what we learned today."  
"We'll just have to make it up," Ethan answered glancing out of the window.

"Well there's a first. Ethan Hardy 'making things up'," Cal chuckled.

"Oh shut up and drive."

A couple of hours later, the two young doctors were still a good half hour away from home and Cal was starting to tire. He'd opened the window a little to let some fresh air in and kept stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders to ease the ache, "Shall I take over Cal? You're obviously getting tired," Ethan asked him.

"No, I'm ok. We haven't got much longer, I'll manage. If it really does get to much, I'll let you know."

Ethan nodded and settled into his seat once more, glancing up at the now menacing dark sky, "Looks like rain," he commented.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then the first raindrop his the windscreen, "Can't keep you big mouth shut can you?" Cal growled at him.

The drops soon turned into a deluge. Ethan started rummaging in the glove box, "You got any snacks?" he asked his older brother.

"It's your car, why would I get snacks?"

"Why wouldn't you? You knew how long the drive was..."

"I was driving so I assumed you would supply snacks!"

"Oh for goodness sake..."

Suddenly, they both jumped out of their seats by a intensly bright flash of lightning, followed almost straight away by a loud clap of thunder, "Great, this is all I need," Cal grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and massaged his temple as a stress headache was already making itself known.

Ethan sat up a little straighter too. He was not to keen on thunderstorms as it was, but being out in one was not his favourite way to pass the time.

By now, day had almost turned into night, the sky was so angry. Cal had slowed right down partly because they were driving on some windy, country roads just before they got to Holby, but also because the rain was lashing down in torrents. The windscreen wipers were on full yet they were struggling to keep the water off the windscreen. That coupled with the extreme darkness of the storm made Cal slow his speed.

"Hate thunderstorms," Ethan mumbled under his breath.

Cal couldn't help smiling. Ethan had never liked them, especially as a child. He'd always find his way into Cal's room whenever one was crashing above their house. When he had been really small, Cal had let Ethan get into his bed so he little brother could get some sleep. Obviously, that had changed as Ethan grew up, but Cal never once turned away his frightened brother. He quickly glanced at said brother, who had a vice like grip on the passenger door and was staring out in front of him, "You ok?" Cal couldn't help but ask.

Ethan turned and caught his gaze, "What do you think?"

"Well, judging by the pallor of your skin and they way you're gripping that door - I would say no."

"Then you would be right...Cal watch out!"

Just before Ethan's warning shout, Cal had turned his attention back to the road. The rain was still bouncing off the tarmac and he could hardly see a hand in front of him.

Suddenly, seemingly from out of nowhere, a figure of a child appeared. It turned towards the oncoming car, eyes wide with fear, "Cal watch out!"

Cal yanked the steering wheel causing the car to veer, hopefully, around the child. Cal didn't feel a thump, so he couldn't have hit the child. He blew out a short breath of relief, but it was short lived. Due to the fact that the road was so wet, the car carried on skidding. Cal battled desperately to get the car back under control, but it just didn't seem to be happening. He delved into the deepest corners of his mind to try to think of ways to stop the car - but he couldn't. Another flash lit up the dark sky over the deserted country road, alerting them to the fact that they were heading towards a huge, old tree...

 **So there's chapter 1.**

 **This story hasn't been written in advance so I'm not really sure how long it will take. It will probably be two or three chapters long. Let me know what you think, thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I was so thrilled and grateful for all the wonderful reviews for the first chapter - you really make my day.**

 **Not going to waffle on so straight into chapter 2...**

 **Stormy Night - Chapter 2**

Silence filled the air as Ethan slowly opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He shifted in his seat, which sent a shooting pain up the back of his neck, then through his head. He brought a hand up to his forhead and felt a rather large lump forming. He groaned as the memory of what had happened flooded his mind.

"Ethan! Ethan!"

He heard his name being called as if from a distance - then suddenly it hit him.

"Cal!"

"The one and only..." his voice didn't sound right to the younger man. It sounded strained, hoarse. He turned in his seat, hissing loudly as a white hot pain sliced through his leg and foot. It was only then that he noticed that his leg was caught under part of the dashboard that had been pushed in by the impact of the car hitting the tree. Ethan's confused gaze left his leg as he glanced out of the window. They really had hit a tree!

"Ethan are you ok?" his brother sounded frantic now.

"What? Oh...er...my leg..."

"What about your head? You were unconscious for just over a hour!" Cal exclaimed.

It was starting to make sense to Ethan now. That's why he had woken to silence - the storm had stopped while he was out. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. So if he had hurt his leg and head, then his brother, who had taken the brunt must be in a worse state than he was.

"Cal," he gasped, "Are you alright?"

He heard his brother cough, then groan, "I think I might've damaged a few ribs - airbag protected me from most of it, but the steering wheel has me pinned in good and tight. They'll be no moving me until I can be cut out, I think..."

"Ok..right...let's think about this...phone, where's my phone..." Ethan mumbled to himself.

Cal couldn't help but smile at his brother's mutterings - he'd never change - he'd always work out problems by speaking out loud. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, probably due to the fact that the adrenaline that he had been running on while his brother was unconscious was quickly wearing off, so he was starting to feel every ache and pain. He shuffled in his seat, a white hot pain shooting through his chest. He couldn't stifle the groan of pain.

"Cal?" Ethan's attention was back on his trapped brother.

"I'm ok," he gasped, "Note to self, don't try to move...hurts to breathe at the moment," he told the younger man. Ethan's brow furrowed as he ran through all different scenarios through his head. Suddenly, he laid his hand on his phone, his momentary elation soon dampened when he realised that it was smashed, "It's smashed - do you know where yours is?"

Cal shook his head trying to hide a grimace, "It was in my pocket, but I think it fell out..."

"Great, just great," the younger man moaned, as he rubbed his head.

"Ethan are you sure you're ok?" Cal was worried that his brother kept rubbing his head.

"Yes - it's just a pity I didn't have a newer car with a passenger airbag. I must've bumped it somehow...I can't remember. Anyway we need to see to you." He leaned forward and began taking his jacket off. He could see, even in the encroaching darkness, that Cal was a lot paler than he usually was and Ethan was just picking up on the minute shivers coursing through his brother's body. He winced as he sat up a bit straighter, jarring his injured leg, but he got his jacket off, then leaned over a laid it over his brother, "No Eth, you need this. You need to keep warm just as much as I do," he insisted, but his little brother was having none of it.

"I can't stop you going into shock, but I can slow it down, hopefully. Now in the boot I've got a blanket and some emergency water, so I'm going to see if I can get my leg out and get to the back. It's obviously getting dark now..."

Just as he finished a long, growl of thunder reached his ears. Just what they needed, "It looks like we'll be here for the night - so we need to be prepared."

Ethan slowly and gently began trying to extract his leg from under the dashboard. He slid his seat back as far as he could before he couldn't bear the pain any longer. He paused for a moment to get his breathing back under control, "Ethan stop. You're hurting yourself..."

"No, got to...do this..." he gasped out as a flash of lightning lit up the car.

Five excrutiating minutes later, his leg was free. He caught a quick glimpse of it deciding not to look at it ever again. He took several, deep, calming breaths then dragged himself out of the car. Slowly, he straightened up, desperately trying to control the dizziness that assaulted him. He was jolted out of his spinning world by another bright flash and huge raindrops that splashed onto his warm skin. He stumbled along to the boot of the car and with the car itself being the only thing keeping him upright, he managed to open the boot and he soon located the blanket, some water, a couple of cereal bars, a torch and one of those warning triangles that he got free when he bought the car. He grabbed it all and stumbled his way through the now pouring rain to the front of the car, throwing himself back through the door as another flash of lightning and a louder rumble of thunder made its presence known. He slammed the door shut, breathing heavily, "Ethan, you ok mate?" he heard his anxious brother ask.

"Just peachy. I've got a leg the size of an elephants leg and I've got God deciding to move his furniture around when I can hardly move to get out of the way!"

Cal chuckled, although it hurt, "Do you still think of thunder like that?"

Ethan ducked his head in embarrassment. Before he could say anything else, Cal coughed, groaning loudly. Ethan grabbed the torch and shone it in Cal's direction. He was concerned when he saw the paleness on his brother's face and the lines of pain that creased his forhead, "Try to relax Cal, which I know is difficult with a steering wheel pressing on your chest, but if you can it might not hurt so much?" Ethan queried rather than feeling confident.

Ethan took his jacket off of Cal and placed the blanket over him, making sure that he was completely covered, then gave his a small drink of water, which Cal took gratefully, "What about you?" Cal asked, "You need to keep warm too."

Ethan smiled at him as he put his own jacket back on, "See?"

Cal could see. Ethan had already begun to shiver. A combination of shock and being soaked through by the rain was beginning to take it's toll on the younger man.

Another flash - another bang - Ethan jumped a mile, hissing in pain although, at that moment in time, he couldn't distinguish where the pain was worse.

"You never did like thunderstorms did you?" Cal thought out loud, "Remember when you used to come into my room when you were little and there was a storm. You never went to mum or dad, always to me - why was that?"

"Probably because the first time I went into mum and dads, he pushed me out saying something along the lines that it was nature and that I had to put up with it. You always let me in though..." he stared wistfully out of the front windscreen.

"Right up to you being 18!"

"Always the comedian," groused Ethan, smirking. He took out a cereal bar and broke a piece off and handed it to his brother, who took it gratefully, "So what do you think about your leg?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of the swollen limb straining at the trouser leg.

"Something is probably broken..."

"Is that the best you could do Dr Hardy?"

"To be honest, I can't be bothered to think - let someone else do the thinking for once..." he rubbed his head once again.

Cal didn't answer him. He knew that his brother must be in pain and the last thing he wanted to do was cause an argument.

They fell into a companionable silence, which was only broken by the rumbles of thunder and the pounding of the rain on the roof, "Guess we won't be sleeping tonight," Cal thought aloud even though that was all he wanted to do.

Ethan glanced at his brother, noticing how exhausted he looked, "We'd better not. We've both had a knock to the head, so better to be safe than sorry."

The older man nodded his agreement without any enthusiasm.

"I can't believe that in this day and age, we can't find a working phone between us - so frustrating. I can't sit here all night..." Ethan's temper began to fray.

"Well you can't go out in this weather little brother - not to mention that you can hardly walk..."

"I've got to do something! You can't stay trapped behind that wheel all night," Ethan's face began to crumple and he turned away as tears of frustration fell down his cheeks.

"Ethan," Cal began calmly, "We can't risk moving me, not without the proper equipment and support - it could do more damage than good."

Ethan knew his brother was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"So what shall we do now? We can't exactly play 'I spy'," Ethan mumbled.

Cal chuckled, then winced, causing Ethan to sit up straighter, glancing at his brother once more, "Ok?" Ethan ventured.

"Nothing that a good few weeks of recuperation with some good box sets wouldn't cure..." he broke off as he saw his little brother tense up and turn away, "What? What have I said? Ethan?"

Ethan was shaking his head slightly, "I'm just being stupid. It's just...well I remember Jeff saying that to me when I was trapped...in the crash - just still gets to me sometimes."

Cal sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't think."

"Thanks for saving my life," the younger doctor said.

"You've already thanked me, many times - and besides there's no need - you're my little brother, I will always save you." Cal felt a lump forming in his throat as he was momentarily transported back to that day.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else..."

They spent the rest of the night talking - a first for them. As dawn began to creep up, the two young men had managed to talk out a lot of their dramas. They had made new promises to each other and vowed to always be there for each other. By 6am, Cal had drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Ethan wasn't to worried - he'd not hurt his head and he was certain that someone would realise they were missing, especially as Ethan should have been on shift at 6am and everyone knew that he wouldn't be late without a good reason. They just had to sit tight. Ethan closed his own eyes for a moment but was jolted out of his rest by a strangled cry coming from his brother, who had started from his sleep causing him a lot of pain. Ethan shuffled over as far as he could and laid a gentle hand on Cal's shoulder. The older man breathed as deeply as he dared and soon got his breathing under control. One thing that he did notice however, was that his younger brother was shivering almost uncontrolably, "Can you shuffle up a bit closer?" he asked.

Ethan looked confused but did as he was asked. He manage to manouvre himself next to Cal with his leg up on the seat. As soon as he was near enough, Cal loosened the blanket from around him so that he could pull it over himself and his brother, who immediately started to protest, but Cal was having none of it, "You're freezing. You've got enough going on without hypothermia setting in. Now do as you're told!"

Ethan was still protesting even as Cal covered him, but Cal couldn't help smiling when he felt his brother lean into him for comfort.

"Cal, Ethan, is that you?" Cal's eyes opened to the sight of Dixie and Ian both staring at him through the window, "What? How?" he stammered. Dixie smiled, "Well ever since the crash, Ethan has always left a journey plan behind reception whenever he has taken a trip. When he didn't turn up for his shift and we couldn't contact either of you by phone, we decided to pull the plan and go for a little drive, and lo and behold look who we found," the two paramedics chuckled.

"The fire brigade will be here very soon to cut you out. What can you tell us?" Ian joined in.

"We were driving in last nights storm - I saw a child in the road - I swerved to avoid him and we hit the tree..."

"A child? We haven't seen anyone else around here," Dixie informed him.

"I don't know what to say...I saw him - Ethan did too...didn't you?" He suddenly realised that his brother hadn't moved since the paramedics woke him up. He nudged him gently causing him slide down a little, "Ethan?" Cal frantically tried to turn towards him but the pain from his ribs was to much, "Can you get to him? I think he might be unconscious. He hit his head when we crashed - he kept rubbing it - his leg is very swollen - he had to walk on it to get the blanket and water out of the boot - please get him out," he pleaded. He hadn't spent all night with him, sorting things out just to lose him now.

"Calm down Cal, we'll get him - here's the fire brigade..."

Within twenty minutes, the two doctors were out of the car and in the back of the ambulance. Due to the fact that the airbag had cushioned most of the force of the crash for Cal, he was able to sit up so they didn't have to send for another ambulance, so while Ian drove Dixie kept her eye on Ethan, as did Cal.

Another half a hour later, they arrived at work, only not the way they were supposed to be arriving - Cal in a wheelchair and Ethan unconscious on a trolley. Zoe met them, having been briefed by Dixie over the phone. She immediately took over the care of Ethan, while Cal, who wouldn't go anywhere until he knew how his brother was, was wheeled in behind him, "Well Dr Hardy - you seem to be making a habit of this..."

 **Phew, that took some writing. I was painfully aware that I seemed to be going on a bit so I hope it's not to painful for you. I am also aware that I didn't address the child that caused the crash - so I might have to do another chapter, which incorporates their immediate care etc and the child - what do you think? You know I love to hear your comments.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if I made you go to sleep xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all so much for your kind words on the last chapter. This one won't be as long as the last one, just tying up some loose ends in this one.**

 **Still don't own Casualty or anyone that you recognise from there - if I did these two would be in it every week!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was to noise that alerted Ethan to the fact that he wasn't in the car any more. Hustle and bustle. If he didn't know any better he would've thought he was at work...

He opened his eyes, only to snap them shut again as bright lights assaulted his sensitive vision. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips, "Ahh nice to see you waking up," he heard a voice that suspiciously sounded like Robyn say. Once again he opened his eyes, slowly this time so he could adjust to the light, "Hurts," he gasped.

"Sorry about that, but you're in cubicles so there isn't an awful lot I can do about that," was the answer.

"Robyn?" Ethan queried.

"The one and only," she answered, moving to his side and into his field of vision.

"What? How?" He couldn't remember anything.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently.

"Erm like I've been hit with a baseball bat...I think." Ethan was racking his brain to try to work out what had happened and how he had got there.

"Do you remember what happend?" she watched him closely.

Ethan's brow furrowed in concentration, "We'd been to that hospital...oh my god, we crashed into a tree. Cal was driving...Cal! Where is he? Is he alright? Why isn't he here?" Ethan tried to sit up, which turned out not to be such a good idea as pain spiked in his head.

Robyn was by his side immediately, "Hey calm down. He's fine. He got that fed up of waiting for you to wake up, his words not mine, that he went to get a drink. Lay quietly and I'll go and fetch him."

"He is alright, isn't he? He was trapped," Ethan told her anxiously.

"Trust me - he's going to be fine. I'll get Zoe too, she treated you."

The young nurse watched Ethan closely until she was happy that he was settled, then she pulled the curtain round and went in search of Cal.

Her search didn't last long as she found the older brother in the staff room, uncomfortably perched on a tall stool watching Lofty as he tapped away on a computer. When she walked in, he stiffly turned round to face her, "He's awake..."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he could sense tension in her posture.

"Nothing, it's just that he remembered everything and got quite agitate that you weren't there, he tried to get up, which didn't go down very well with his head."

Cal immediately looked concerned. Awkwardly, he manouvred himself off the stool and strode as quickly as he could through the department towards the cubicle that housed his brother. He pulled the curtain and made his way towards his dozing brother. He sat gently on the edge of the bed, mainly due to the fact that his ribs were very sore at that moment and if he sat in a lower chair, he probably wouldn't be getting out of it for a long time. Ethan's eyes snapped open when he felt movement on the bed - his anxious face relaxing a little when he saw his brother there, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cal smiled, "Yes I'm fine. Just a few sore ribs. What about you?"

"Banging head. I think my leg is sore but the head outweighs the leg at the moment."

"We'll take my car next time - it's got two airbags," Cal smiled.

"If there's a next time - I'm going on the train!"

Before the brothers could say anything else, the curtain opened once more to reveal and chirpy looking Zoe, "Well Dr Hardy, nice to see you back in the land of the living...thought you were never going to wake up."

"How long was I out for?" Ethan directed his question to Cal.

"Oh only about 36 hours," Cal told him, his expression changing to one of anxiety.

Ethan looked shocked, "Yes Ethan, it was quite a while, but there was no skull fracture or anything like that to worry about so we were happy to let you sleep. You have a badly sprained knee, which you will have to rest for a few weeks - luckily you'll have your brother to keep you company."

Ethan's gaze landed on Cal once more, "Cal has a few bruised ribs with some cuts and bruises - the airbag did it's job. Now you're awake, we'll keep you for another couple of hours just to make sure everything is alright, but I don't see any reason why you won't be in your own bed by tonight," Zoe smiled as she gently sat Ethan up. As she leaned over to make sure his pillows were in the right place, she whispered, "Just watch him...it's been tough."

Ethan looked at her nodding his understanding. His brother always tried to cover up when he was struggling. With that Zoe was gone, leaving the brothers alone once more.

Ethan looked at his brother closely. He looked exhausted, "Have you been here all the time I have?" he asked.

Cal nodded tiredly, "Are you in pain?" Ethan asked, noticing how stiff his brother was holding himself.

"It's uncomfortable rather than painful," he explained, "I feel like I'm walking around with a stick up my back and it hurts when I breath a bit but I'll be fine."

He started worrying a piece of loose cotton on the sheet of Ethan's bed, "What's on your mind Cal? You know this wasn't your fault don't you?"

Cal nodded once more, "You're going to think that I've lost the plot..." he began.

"You lost that years ago," Ethan tried to lighten the mood. It worked. Cal smirked, "Yeah. I need to ask you something..." he faltered once more. Ethan watched him carefully, "What do you need to ask?"

"The child I saw in the road - the one I swerved to miss - did you see it?" Cal held his breath, waiting for his brother to start ridiculing him for being so stupid. Instead, Ethan swallowed loudly, "Yes I did. It was a boy..."

"Oh thank god..." Cal breathed out, "I thought I was losing the plot."

"No I saw him too. Did anyone find him?"

Cal shook his head, "No. It's like he just disappeared - wierd. I honestly thought I was going mad though Eth..." he ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes filling. Ethan was surprised to see such an emotional reaction from his happy go lucky older brother, "Perhaps I can help with that," a voice from behind the curtain told them.

Lofty opened the curtain and joined them, "I've been doing some research on your mystery boy...did he look like this?" He showed Cal a picture on his laptop. Cal gasped when he saw the picture, closely followed by Ethan, "Yes that certainly looks like the boy we saw," the younger doctor told Lofty.

Lofty brought the laptop back in front of him, tapped a few keys, then turned it back round so the brothers could see it. They both read the display with interest, then disbelief, "No way! It can't be..." Cal blurted.

"There has to be a rational explanation for this," Ethan insisted.

Lofty shook his head, "According to this 10 year old Neil Smith was knocked down and killed in that exact same spot 5 years ago. Other drivers have reported seeing a child walking in the road during a storm and have had to swerve to avoid him - only to find out later that there was never a child. So it seems, my friends, that you saw a ghost!"

With that, he left them to digest the new information.

After a few minutes of silence, Ethan spoke, "Well that's different."

Cal shuffled on the edge of his brother's bed, causing him to gasp slightly as he had forgotten about his ribs for a second. He looked troubled. Ethan laid a hand on his arm, "What is it Cal?"

"I'm just thinking that I nearly killed us both by trying to avoid a ghost! I nearly killed you. I nearly lost you again and for what?"

"Hey, you weren't to know. Neither of us knew. I'd certainly never heard of that story before. Look we are here, alive, virtually unscathed..." Cal looked incrediously at his brother, "Well it could've been worse..." Ethan continued, "Stop blaming yourself for something that didn't happen," he finished as he grabbed hold of Cal's hand as if the reaffirm what he was saying.

Cal looked at their hands, smiling slightly, "Hey we're getting a little to fond of all this touchy feely stuff now aren't we?" he teased.

Ethan went to pull his hand away but Cal strengthened his hold on his brother's hand, "I like it - it makes me feel like we're stronger together."

Ethan chuckled then groaned. Cal immediately sat up straighter, "What's wrong? Do you need Zoe?"  
Ethan shook his head, "No. I just had a flash of how it will be if we're both off work - endless re-runs of the Die Hard box set."

Cal smiled, "Oh no little brother. I have moved on..."

The younger man looked hopeful, "No I haven't bought the Hobbit - I've moved on to Fast and Furious! There are six of them plus if we are better in a couple of weeks, number seven should still be on at the cinemas!"

"Just great," Ethan grumbled, "Can't wait."

"Oh now come on little brother, don't knock it until you've tried it..."

 **I'm leaving it there. Suffice to say that they go home and live happily ever after...yeah right!**

 **Til next time my lovlies xx**


End file.
